


Be My Batgirl

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Huntress (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jason wants a Batgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Jason wants a Batgirl. Helena was a Batgirl. Now Jason has to sell it to Helena.





	Be My Batgirl

Be My Batgirl

Disclaimer: DC owns them.

It was unexpected. Then again he was always an odd ball when he wasn't violent and snarky. Helena still didn't know what to make of what Jason was asking her “So you want me to, what again”?

“I want you to be my Batgirl”.

Helena still didn't know what the hell to make of this “Ok. Why then? Why do you need a Batgirl”? 

“Simple. Both Dick and Tim have Batgirls and Damian...he's lucky that dogs like him at least. Point is, I want a Batgirl too”.

“Are you that hard up on a date, Todd” Helena said, viably annoyed at such a rather childish explanation “You want a Batgirl because Dick and Tim have Babs and Stephanie?! Your nuts Jason”!

“I'm not looking for a date. Though if something were to happen, so be it. As to why, I see how much better those two are with Babs and Steph, I want that. I want to be better, to have someone to watch my back”.

Helena was shocked by the response. Jason Todd wasn't one to seek self-improvement or at least didn't seem to be the type. He always came off as self-assured and a little cocky. She could understand. She was once like that: Someone who would mostly operate alone and rarely need someone. Then she join the Birds of Prey and for the first time understood what it meant to have others by your side. Maybe Jason understood that and wanted it as well. Still though....

“Look I get it. But why me? One, I was only Batgirl for a short while and two, look at the two of us. Both of us are kind of hotheaded. Don't you think we might clash a bit in personality. Besides, you've had teammates before. Why do you need a Batgirl”?

“Yeah, I've been on teams before. So have Dick and Tim. Its not just having teammates. It's having someone to trust, someone to come back to this crapsack of a city, someone to go through this life that no matter what will go through hell with. That's why I want. As for why you, while you are right in that you and I are hot heads at times, at the same time we do things a little different. You're grounded enough to bring me back to Earth and kick me in the ass when I need it and I can make sure you don't lose your edge.”

Helena was once again shocked. Did he really think that of Barbara and Stephanie and their relations to Dick and Tim? Was she just not seeing it. She never did look into the other Batgirl's relationships with their respective Robins outside of mere teammates and romantic partners. Perhaps being a former Robin, Jason had a better perspective on the situation. Or he was just bsing. Still, Jason did come off as pretty passionate about this and while she did have Dinah and Zinda to watch her back, having someone like Jason would be a change of pace.

“You sure are a good pitchman, Jason. Guess crime fighting wasn't the only thing you learned from Bruce. I don't know though. It could lead to some problems, especially with Bruce and Barbara”.

Jason nodded in understanding “I get what you're saying. Personality, I don't care what either of them think. Both are too big control freaks.”

Helena stood for a moment, deep in thought. It would be nice to get away from Oracle and others every so often and do her own thing, be more herself “Ok, I'll do it. But on one condition. Nothing happens between us. We don't need that little bit of the Robin/Batgirl dynamic. Lets keep it more professional”.

“Sure then. This isn't about romance or sex”. Jason seemed animate with the statement, putting Helena at ease. She already had a rep with Babs and Dinah to lesser extent, which was undeserved in her opinion. Besides, she already had relations with Nightwing so her being with his “little brother” wasn't something she needed others to get in to her face about.

The two then parted, thinking about what their partnership will be like. At least both agreed with boundaries. As long as they remember that, they're should be no issue.

It was a cool summer night. Helena had left it open; the cool air and scent entering her penthouse was comforting. The air in particular felt good on her bare skin, a good off-set to the warmth of her bedmate. 

A month and a half. A mere month and a half since they began their partnership before her and Jason ended up in bed. Barbara said it would happen, despite her denials to the contrary. She even got into a shouting match over it. To be fair, it was more how sick she was of Babs' constant views of her sex life. Dinah practically was encouraging her to do it, though it was mostly to get a rise out of Barbara. Zinda pretty much asked if she wasn't going to sleep with him, if she could. Helena thought she should have let Zinda do so: it would have saved her from the 'told you so's' that she was likely to get.

Then again, it was good. Shockingly good. For someone who is know for being violent as hell, he was surprisingly not so in bed. He knew when to be aggressive and when not to be. It was a change of pace for her. 

Either way, here they were and they needed to deal with the fallout. But that was another day. Right now, she was content with her head and hand on Jason's bare cheat, his own hand stroking her hair. Besides, Jason was going to do something no other man she had relations with did: Stay to make her breakfast.

No way in hell she was going to pass something like that up.


End file.
